Rompecabezas
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Ahora sabía que esa pieza encajaría perfectamente en el rompecabezas que era su vida


_**Rompecabezas…**_

Marinette desde que conoció a Adrien Agreste, ese modelo millonario, rubio y de hermosos ojos verdes, prácticamente ya había planeado toda su vida junto al chico del cual se enamoro

Y como el destino quiso, movió las piezas del rompecabezas, con el tiempo cada parte de su fantasía de adolescente tomo su lugar

Tal como soñó tantas veces, el amor los unió, los años pasaron y muchas cosas cambiaron

Ellos se casaron, después de un hermoso romance juvenil, ahora tenían su casa propia, un perro, un hámster, y un gato, por insistencia del rubio

Y por último esos tres niños que algún día solo fueron una idea en la cabeza de su ahora mamá.

Todo, tal y como ella planeo, era la vida perfecta, tenía al amor de su vida junto a ella, y sus tres retoños que crecían cada vez más.

¿Qué más podía pedir?, pues nada, ya lo tenía todo

Era el futuro soñado, ya nada faltaba

Todo bien…hasta que una rara mañana

Ella se paralizo al ver la prueba de embarazo en sus manos, sus rodillas le fallaron dejándola caer de golpe sobre el escusado, su rostro dibujaba el pánico y el temor que le causaba aquello

-P-O-S-I-T-I-V-O-

Esa era la respuesta que la pequeña cosa en sus manos le daba, marcando en verde neón el resultado afirmativo

Estuvo más de media hora sentada, en el frio baño, mirando sin creerse la prueba.

Debía haber un error, un maldito error o una cruel broma del destino.

Pero, no eran errores, unas 5 pruebas más le reafirmaron lo mismo

Sin duda….Estaba embarazada, nuevamente

Eso, definitivamente, no estaba en sus planes, esa pequeña pieza que ahora se formaba en ella no tenía lugar en el rompecabezas de su vida

No, pues su familia ya estaba completa, Adrien estaba demasiado bien teniendo solo tres hijos, al parecer para él, tres, era el número perfecto

¿Qué tal si ese nuevo bebé, derrumbaba su vida perfecta? ¿Qué tal si el ya no quería más hijos? ¿Qué aria? ¿Y si dejaba de amarla?

Las lágrimas de miedo corrieron por su rostro, no sabiendo que hacer, culpando a ese ser inocente que sabía ahora llevaba en su vientre, luego, maldiciéndose así misma por echarle la culpa a un bebé

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y unos pasos resonando en el suelo, la hicieron parar en medio de su llanto silencioso

Adrien llego del trabajo.

-Mari…Amor… ¿estás en casa?- oye como la vos masculina la llama, con el amor aferrado a cada palabra, ella no responde. Ahora escucha los pasos venir hacia donde esta ella.

-¿Marinette?-pregunta al abrir la puerta del baño y verla llorando, la mujer baja la mirada

-¡Marinette! ¿Qué te sucede?-se apresura a llegar donde esta ella, temeroso de saber la causa de su llanto, ella no responde, solo baja la mirada

-¿Marinette? Responde amor ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta nuevamente, tomando el rostro femenino entre sus grandes manos, obligándola a mirarlo, ella no puede evitar hipar, al ver la confusión y la angustia ahora reflejados en el rostro de él.

Ambos quedan en silencio, ella deja caer la prueba de embarazo que sujetaba con fuerza en sus manos, y él…instintivamente mira el objeto que ve caer de las manos ajenas, sabiendo al instante que es, abre grande los ojos por el resultado que veía en este.

Toma el objeto en una de sus manos levantándolo del suelo, y se fija bien en el resultado, para asegurarse de que no vio mal, Marinette cierra los ojos con fuerza

-¿q-que? Marinette…tu… ¿e-estas…emba-razada?- ella tiembla al oír la vos quebrada del hombre, asintió en respuesta, ya se preparaba para oír las quejas y reclamos, esperando el rechazo y decepción

Pero, estos nunca llegaron, lo que si llego fue un caluroso y sorpresivo abrazo, el cual la hizo abrir los ojos, sorprendida, Adrien la estaba abrazando con todo el amor del mundo, ella no pudo evitar corresponder a él.

-deja de llorar…creo que, ya no quieres tener más hijos…pero, yo…si los quiero- oye aturdida lo que él le dice bajito al oído, ¿Qué? El cree que ella ya no quiere más hijos, pero si él era el que no quería más hijos.

\- no te preocupes por nada, yo me are cargo de todo, yo lo cuidare por las noches, le daré de comer, lo bañare, le cambiare los pañales y todo-le vuelva a hablar para sorpresa de ella, que más confundida no podía estar.

-pensé que tu no querías más hijos- finalmente pudo decir ella, aferrada al cuerpo masculino, de pronto sintiendo el alivio de saber que Adrien estaba más feliz que nadie al saber que tendrían otro bebé

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Yo si pudiera tendría 20 hijos contigo, mi prrrrincesa-rio alegre y emocionado el rubio, presionando con afecto y cuidado, el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa.

Se abrazaron con todo el amor que albergaban el uno por el otro

Ya luego descurtirían sobre cómo se las arreglarían con el nuevo/a miembro de la familia, y también como decirles a sus otros hijos que había un hermanito o hermanita en camino

Luego, por ahora solo sabían que había una nueva pieza que se sumaría al rompecabezas que era su vida, una pieza que aunque en ningún momento fue parte del plan, sabían encajaría perfectamente.

 _ **Hola :)**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **Adiós xD**_


End file.
